ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Blitzway: Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Egon Spengler
Blitzway: Ghostbusters 1984 1/6th scale Egon Spengler is planned for release by Blitzway as part of a "Ghostbusters 1984" series. Information from Blitzway's Website Note that the Description section is not included as Blitzway included Peter's for Egon as well as the other Ghostbusters. *Product Information **License: Egon Spengler - Ghostbusters, 1984 **Licensor: Sony Columbia Pictures **Product No.: BW-UMS10103 Spengler **Product Type: Premium UMS(1/6th Scale Action Figure) **Product Size: Approximately H 305mm W 100mm **UPC 8809321478954 **Release: Apr. 2017 ~ May 2017 **Price: USD 224 *Specs **1. Head, Hair, Hand : PVC **2. Body : PVC, ABS, POM **3. Shoes : PVC **4. Accessories : PVC, ABS, Metal **5. Costume : Fabric **6. Package : Color Box + Blister *Features **BW-UMS10103 - Egon Spengler Sixth Scale Collectible Figure **Highly Detailed likeness of Harold Ramis as Egon Spengler in Original Ghostbusters Portrait **Newly Designed and Developed Body with over 30 points of articulations ***1 Pair of Gloved Hands ***1 Pair of Gloved Hands for holding Proton Wand ***1 Right Finger pointing Hand ***1 Right Hand for holding Gamma Rate Meter ***1 Pair of Hands for placing on waist ***1 Right Gloved Hand for holding Radio Set **Costume ***1 Khaki Brown tailored Realistic Flight Suit with 'SPENGLER' name and 'No Ghosts' patches ***1 Black T-Shirts ***1 pair of Authentic jump boots ***1 Pair of Elbow Pads **Accessories ***1 set of Proton Pack equipped with ****The Cyclotron and Power cell which have working light that light up operated by a switch ****The Proton Wand which has working light that light up operated by a switch. ***1 set of Proton Beam which can be assembled to the Proton Wand. ***1 PKE Meter ***1 Gamma Rate Meter ***1 Wristwatch ***1 Radio Set with Holster ***1 pair of glasses ***1 yellow rubber connector ***1 light grey pistol belt ***2 different Key Fobs ***1 Belt Gizmo with Holster and 1 Daughterboard ***1 BW002 Figure Stand ***2 Ghostbusters' Stickers ***6 Graphic props : Newspaper & Magazine cover *Creators **Producer : Won Choi **Director : K Kwon **Marketing : Won Choi **Production Management : K Kwon **Head Sculpt & Painting : K.A. Kim **Product Designer & Supervisor : Hai Lim **Costume Fabrication : Hai Lim **Accessories 3D Work : 5PRO STUDIO / Hyeok Jeon / IL Kim **Accessories Painting : Master-B **Package Design : Hongbaksa **Photographer : StyleFirst **Editor of Photography : Hongbaksa **The Blitzway Design & Development Team **Manufactured by : BLITZWAY Notes *The toy was included in the "Dr. 3 Pack" and "Special Pack" as well as a single character pack. *Originally planned to have a "December 2016 through February 2017"Internet Archive Wayback Machine: "Blitzway's Official Website: 'Ghostbusters, 1984' – Egon Spengler" (Archived on August 28, 2016) release time, but got delayed to "April 2017 through May 2017".Internet Archive Wayback Machine: "Blitzway's Official Website: 'Ghostbusters, 1984' – Egon Spengler" (Archived on July 24, 2017) Currently, it is delayed to July or August.Internet Archive Wayback Machine: "Blitzway's Official Website: News: Notice for delay of Ghostbusters' six scale action figure" (Archived on July 25, 2017) References Also See *Hollywood Collectibles Group produced Ghostbusters Merchandise Gallery Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwayBio.jpg|Promo images Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc02.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc03.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc04.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc05.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc06.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc07.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc08.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc09.jpg| Egon16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc10.jpg| MountFor16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| ProtonPackFor16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| ProtonPackFor16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc02.jpg| For16ScaleFigureByBlitzwaySc01.jpg| Category:GB:2016 Classic Merchandise Category:Blitzway